


|The village that went mad|

by Extinctous



Series: Tales from the smp [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinctous/pseuds/Extinctous
Summary: I wrote a story based off of Robin (played by Tubbo) and Corpse (Played by Corpsehusband) from Karl's stream. This is just how I imagined the entire Corpse and Robin thing going. So enjoy :)
Series: Tales from the smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	|The village that went mad|

He was only a poor boy, with a hat being the only possession to his name. He lived in a small town which was made up of merely eight houses, and a small well in the center of town. All of the villagers seemed to despise him except one. Corpse was a simple man, all though his vision was impaired he could still see the value in the young boy. He took robin under his wing and acted as a father figure to him, making sure that the small boy stayed fed. 

Everything in this small town was boring and small until one night. A mysterious green man had shown up in the town, he had no belongings and went by the name of Cornelius. Robin thought this was weird but nevertheless him and his so-called father figure offered a room in their place for the mysterious traveler to stay. That night while they sat around their small table eating what food they had. They started getting to know this mysterious man. 

“So where are you from?” Corpse said, his voice sounding gravely. 

“I'm just passing through, I've always been an adventurer, staying still doesn't do it for me” Cornelius said as he brought the spoon to his mouth. He could feel the warm steam hit his nose. The soup tasted like warm water with the hint of carrots. He wasn't surprised, it seemed like the small family didn't own very many belongings. 

“Do you have any fun stories!” Robin blurted out, accidentally bumping the table causing some of the soup to spill out of their bowls. Corpse smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry, we don't get very many visitors.” Corpse said, dismissing robins questions.

Robin looked down at the table with a small frown. He had always wished to leave this town. He had a thirst for adventure which would never be settled, so he had grown happy listening to the stories of others. 

“It's fine,” Cornelius said, looking at Robin with a smile. “I am actually on an adventure right now.” He said putting his spoon in his bowl. The mysterious man walked over to their fire place which lacked a fire. They had been lucky enough to have one but they couldn't afford the wood they needed to use it.

Robin's eyes lit up as he put his spoon into his bowl, and scooted to the edge of his seat. 

“It all started one rainy night,” Cornelius started “ when a man was murdered in his house.” The rain only added to the effect of the story. Each word coming off more creepy than the last as the rain grew more intense “The next morning the village found him, all of the villagers turned on each other blaming the man's death on one another.” Cornelius took a break to take a sip of water. “The town was much like this one, or so the story says. One by one the villagers turned on each other throwing each other into a pit of lava. Until only three remained, it is said that the murderer is still among those three today.” Cornelius looked over at Corpse which seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. He carried on “I'm in search of this town, I want to truly solve what happened.” 

A large smile grew on Robin's face as Cornelius finished the story.

“How long ago was this?” Robin asked, his eyes feeling with wonder. 

“About ten years.” Corpse responded, both Cornelius and Robin looked at him in shock. “You were merely a baby Robin.” Corpse said as he tried to find where the two sat and look in their general direction.

“How do you know that?” Cornelius asked, he moved closer to where Corpse was, and sat next to him. 

“I know because I was one of the survivors.” Corpse said, pain flooded his face. As memories flooded back, the visions of his friends and family burning in the lava. He had never told anyone why he had taken Robin in. He couldn't let the guilt eat him alive of leaving the poor boy without a family, after all he had been the final vote to kill robins parents. After that he had gone insane, seeing them everywhere. He found out that the only way to stop it was to blind himself, so he did. 

“Is it true? Are the murderers still alive?” Cornelius asked, more intrigued his eyes glued to Corpse`s face trying to take in every micro expression. 

“We aren't sure,” he paused catching his breath. “It came down to me and two other men. We all were doubtful about killing each other. So we formed a pact, we agreed we would never speak of that day again and move on as if the town hadn't gone insane.” Corpse finished his sentence and he got up from his chair grabbing onto the wall to help him find his way to his room. 

“Who were the other two men?” Cornelius asked his brain moving at a rapid pace. He would find the murderers, and he would find out why they did it. 

“A guy named Bob, and a guy named Ponk. Do not talk to them about this, no one can know what I have told you today. Or it will rip this town apart.” Corpse said before disappearing behind a door to his room. 

After that Robin retired to his room and Cornelius laid on the couch. Soon they all drifted off to sleep. 

Early in the morning Corpse woke from his sleep to the sounds of people crashing around his house. He knew Robin most likely wouldn't wake up, because he was a deep sleeper. Corpse stumbled out into their living room and felt his foot hit something.

“Cornelius?” he asked, wondering if he had been the one to make the sound. He heard no reply, he leaned down to feel what laid in his way. That was when his heart dropped, beneath his hands he could feel a lifeless body, an axe piercing into the head of none other than Cornelius.

“Help!” he screamed and was soon met with the entire town at his front step. “Someone get Robin out of here please.” Corpse shouted, hoping the young boy hadn't seen the body of their new friend lifeless on the floor. 

He could hear audible gasps coming from the town members, and he felt the cold steel surround his wrists as he was pulled up and put into handcuffs. 

“Please someone, watch out for Robin.” Was all he had time to say before he was pushed out of the front door by the sheriff. 

That day the town sat around the pit discussing what happened, Corpse was allowed to attend as long as he remained in handcuffs. It didn't surprise him when the town said they thought it was him, but his blood rain cold the second Hilda spoke up. Hilda was an older woman, who had a strong hatred for children, especially orphans.

“You know who I think did it?” Hilda blurted out, everyone in the town turned and looked at her. Corpse could feel his heart stop. “I think it was that bastard child, he probably gone and read one too many of them murder novels and decided to try it himself.” She said, Corpse`s heart dropped. He could live with being accused of the murder, after all it had been the information he had given to Cornelius that had killed him, but he couldn't live with Robin being accused.

“Please, he's just a child.” Corpse blurted out trying to stop them from accusing Robin. 

“What do we do with them.” Ponk blurted out. The town turned silent and a small smile crept onto Bob's lips. 

“We throw the guilty one in the lava pit just like the old days.” Bob said, he remembered watching his friends burn. It was something he had missed when they had agreed not to bring it up again. 

The town all shouted in agreement ordering Robin and Corpse in front of the lava pit, Robin stood there a look of fear plastered on his face. He wished that he had not asked Cornelius that question. If he had just kept his mouth shut none of this would have happened. Through his thoughts he could hear the town continue to debate on who the guilty one was.

“Why don't we just throw them both in?” Bob said, he looked at Corpse with a grin on his face. Corpse knew what he had to do, he couldn't let the town hurt Robin. 

“It was me, I did it” Corpse shouted, shushing the crowd. He broke down in tears as he felt Robin look at him with shock. 

“No, No it wasn't you!” Robin shouted but he was drowned out by the crowd. "It wasn't Him!” He continued to shout, but the town didn't care to hear him.

“Robin.” Corpse said trying to calm Robin, as he was being dragged toward the lava pit. “Robin stay safe!'' Robin was just screaming trying to get the town to hear him but no one would listen. Corpse hoped Robin had at least heard him. 

“Corpse!” Robin shouted as Corpse was locked behind bars, with one button press he would be sent into a pit of burning fire. “Corpse don't leave me please!.” Robin continued to shout and held tightly onto Corpse's hands through the bars.

“Robin, it's not up to me. If it was I wouldn't leave.” Corpse said with tears in his eyes, his voice breaking mid sentence. “Follow your dreams, do what I couldn't.” he continued as the townspeople pulled Robin away. Robin's hands almost broke when they were ripped from the bars.

“Corpse!” Robin shouted, “You were like a father to me!” Corpse had tears in his eyes. 

“Robin I-” Corpse was cut off by the ground beneath him disappearing. He knew he had to accept his fate, he had done the right thing. He felt the flames engulf him and his skin melt from his bones. He could still hear Robin screaming up until his last breath. He died that day with a broken heart. 

Robin sat in front of the cell hugging his knees trying to pretend it was all a dream. Time seemed to pass all at once, and stop at the same time. The ground beneath him felt hot to his touch but the air felt cold. His vision stayed blurry with tears, and his heart broke in two. How could his life turn from nothing into this mess all in one day. He had a sinking feeling in his chest as he crawled into the cell where he had last seen Corpse, he laid there until the next day came. He stayed in the cell with his head down as the town woke from their slumber, and he stayed in the cell as the town called for another meeting. He only realized how long it had been when the town approached the cell.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Bob said, his gaze on Robin filled with lust for blood.

Robin stayed silent, he couldn't be bothered to speak. He had so many words he wished he could say but he felt they would be wasted. No one would listen to him, they didn't the day before anyway. 

“I say we throw him in. He clearly did it, he's just trying to follow Corpse's example.” Helda said, looking at the small boy hugging himself in the cell. The town all shouted in agreement. 

Robin sat there, he would let this happen. He knew that he was failing Corpse, failing the only one who had ever cared. Corpse had told him to follow his dreams yet he stayed here, sitting in a cell waiting for lava to cover him. Everything would be fine though, because he would soon be reunited with Corpse, and he could apologize. He knew that nothing was left for him here and that no one would care if he stayed. 

So he sat still not saying a single word to stop their actions as they hit the button. He let himself fall, it felt freeing. As he fell into the lava he wished for all of this had been a dream. Oh how he wished Cornelius was a Dream.


End file.
